


Trail Of Letters

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: All the sides are students, Gen, Highschool AU, Human AU, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thomas exists as a teacher, but it was late when I wrote this and I just wanted to post some of it, cause there is more i have for this, he may or may not appear if I ever write a chapter 2, may or may not write a chapter 2, more when inspiration strikes, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Someone had been leaving random sayings everywhere. Little quotes that they hope will brighten someone’s day.





	Trail Of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea, and I was writing it, but then I was having a hard time connecting it all together. So, as it is, it's its own story, but I really do have more that goes with this just... not written out.

It was dreary out, the sky overcast and heavy. The chill of early fall cut through his jacket and Virgil grumbled as he felt the first drop of rain hit his head. School had been in full swing for two weeks and it had already been dragging his soul from his body. The same old snotty teachers, unchanging hours of boredom, bland attempts at making life fun. For the two years he had gone here so far there hadn’t been a single thing that made going to school worth it. 

The small drips here and there turned into a full drizzle, slowly soaking through Virgil’s jacket. Each drop made him want to turn back around and go home. But at this point he was closer to the school than home, and shelter from the rain seemed like a better idea right now. Even if he was starting to lose his ability to deal with crap right now. 

Kids ran past him as he stepped onto the sidewalk leading towards the front doors. A few childishly jumped in puddles, sending more water flying into the air. Some tiredly held umbrellas above them, having thought to bring one before. Others, like him, resigned to getting wet and huddled into whatever jacket they chose to wear that morning. 

In typical Monday fashion, most everyone looked dead. The parents dropping their kids off could use another hour of sleep. The students making their way inside could use at least another day to sleep. And the teachers and staff looked like they wanted to be anywhere else. Virgil heartily agreed with that. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage the countless weeks of school ahead of him.

But as he lurched towards one of the doors, another student half-heartedly holding it open for him, he spotted something bright and colorful. In fanciful script, light blue words were painted along the interior of the door.

_‘Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; Or close the wall up with our English dead!’_

Virgil didn’t really get it. But as he passed into the building, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it supposed to be inspirational? It came off as stupid, really. 

At least it was something colorful in this bland, dull school.

~

Patton’s pant legs were soaked but he was beaming. There weren’t many days he could make the walk to school more interesting, but rainy days sure helped that! Sure, it was childish and unbecoming to jumps in puddles, but what was the harm in doing so?

Still, Logan shook his head as he approached him. Carefully shaking the water off his umbrella, he tucked it into a plastic bag, then his backpack. Stepping through the door with a thankful nod to Patton, the two walked further into the building.

“It’s not wise to let your clothes be as soaked as they are. You could end up with a viral infection and miss class,” Logan commented plainly, flicking his eyes over Patton’s form.

An easy grin crept onto Patton’s face as he lightly teased, “Aw, I can’t do that! You would miss me!” At the small smile and head shake he received from Logan, he continued, “You would! That’s why I do my best to show up everyday for my favorite bookworm.”

“As much as I appreciate that,” Logan glanced at Patton, “Your health is more important than any discomfort on my part.”

Patton gasped quietly, “But Lo!”

Nodding to himself, Logan continued, “In such a case where you might be sick, I would have to come over and make sure you care for yourself properly, and to give you any work you missed in class. If that wouldn’t inconvenience you, of course.”

Patton’s eyes lit up. “I would love that! Better yet, you can come to my house today! We can make cookies and watch tv, or study, or something. My parents won’t mind, I’m sure!”

“As long as we get some work done, that would be-” Logan was cut off by Patton suddenly stopping. Turning to see what made him stop, he noticed writing scrawled above the door to a classroom.

_‘Once you have perceived that life is very cruel, the only response is to live with as much humanity, humour and freedom as you can.’_

“Huh,” Patton mumbled, “That’s interesting. Wonder why that’s there.”

Logan stared up at it. “Perhaps someone was feeling philosophical. Or, they could have had a sudden realization. It is a wonder that it is still there. The school officials aren’t fond of ‘graffiti’, harmless or not.”

Patton shrugged, looked back to Logan with a smile, “Well, I think the color blue they used is really nice.”

The two walked on to their classes, leaving the flowing scripture behind. 

~

Roman concentrated on keeping his hand steady. If he listened close enough, he could hear the students passing by outside the dark room, oblivious to his antics. Each stroke was important. They made up each letter, each word, each phrase. He tried his best to pour all of his thoughts and meanings into each brush he made. 

Maybe paint hadn’t been the smartest media of choice, but it looked the best and was easier to keep on the walls. Something hit the door and Roman froze, eyes darting over to the worn wood. Whoever had caused the sound kept walking and he let himself breathe out slowly. 

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this. There was just this urge, this spark of inspiration that made him want to. Roman was just tired of seeing the detachment of all the kids in the school. To see them so far gone when they walked in. This school was far too lifeless! There was little to make coming to school worth it. Even those in sports lacked any real drive or motivation. It was like school made everything a chore.

And what a tragedy that was! There were so many classes that could be fun. Roman found himself thriving in theatre class, along with some of his classmates, but withering in classes like history. What happened to that creative writing class he had heard about? Was it taken off the schedule, or did it fall flat?

It felt like no one cared about what they did here, and honestly, who could blame them? There was barely anything to catch anyone’s interest! But Roman had a plan. Or, well, an idea. Put quotes all along the walls and rooms in the school. Maybe that could get people more interested in what was going on. At least, maybe it would make them look around them more. 

As much as Roman had agonized over how to get the student body to be less sad and bored, he could hardly get to the root of why. Yeah, the classes were boring. Yeah, lots of the teachers didn't seem to care. But wasn’t that every high school? Wasn’t the point making it fun and enjoyable on you own? At least, that’s what the movies seemed to imply.

Regardless, Roman was going to do something. Well, he was doing something. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to go about all of this, but he was having fun. He was adding color and spreading great theatre and book quotes he had found over the years! Maybe they could spark something in the other students at the school. Hopefully. All he could do was try.

Blowing on the drying paint, Roman leaned back to admire his handiwork. He took a good deal of pride in his hand lettering, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that this turned out great. Tomorrow, though, he was going to use another color. If he just used light blue all the time, it’d get boring again. Maybe he would use red. Or purple? He would just have to decide later.

With a satisfied nod, he cleaned his brush, packing up his equipment. Being as quiet as possible, he discretely checked for teachers before slipping out of the room.

_‘Good Times and bad times, I've seen them all, But I'm Still Here’_


End file.
